Władimir Makarow
Władimir Makarow – przywódca rosyjskiej partii ultranacjonalistycznej i egzekutor na usługach Imrana Zachajewa. Drugorzędny antagonista Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 i główny antagonista Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''jednak ze względu na nawiązania do ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''jest uważany za głównego antagonistę całej trylogii Modern Warfare. Biografia Przed masakrą Władimir Makarow ukończył Akademię Wojskową im. Michaiła Frunzego ze stopniem oficera, wcześniej spadochroniarz. Jakiś czas później, dołączył do Specnazu i brał udział w walkach w Czeczeni. Nieoficjalnie uważa się, że jego oddział był zamieszany w jedną z największych "czystek". Ostatecznie, ONZ prowadziło śledztwo w sprawie nadużyć praw człowieka. Makarow pojawił się na szczycie listy przedstawionej przez Unię Europejską. Sprawa została unieważniona po odejściu Władimira ze służby wojskowej. Wkrótce jednak potem, Makarow skupił się na sprawach terrorystycznych mi.n. porywania, handel żywym towarem, pranie brudnych pieniędzy, zamachy terrorystyczne itp. Wszelkie jego działania był kontrolowane przez przywódcę partii ultranacjonalistycznej – Imrana Zachajewa. W końcu jednak Zachajew zginął z rąk brytyjskich komandosów a partia została rozwiązana jednak środki i kontakty Makarowa pozwoliły mu przejąć władzę nad jej większością. Masakra na lotnisku i światowy konflikt Makarow po części staje się ważną osobą tajnego planu Shepherda. Generał wysyła zakamuflowanego Agenta CIA – Joseph'a Allena – pod pseudonimem "Aleksy Borodin" do Makarowa i jego ludzi planujący przeprowadzić masakrę na lotnisku im. Imrana Zachajewa. Mimo iż na początku zdawał się wierzyć w fałszywą tożsamość Allena, z czasem odkrywa prawdę. Po masakrze, w momencie odjazdu skradzioną karetką, Makarow zabija Allena i zostawia jego zwłoki czego skutki doprowadzają później do wybuchu konfliktu między Rosją i Ameryką. Przedtem, Władimira zdradził Jurij który powiadomił FSB o planowanej masakrze. Makarow postrzelił go i zostawił go leżącego by ten wykrwawił się na śmierć za swoją zdradę. Mimo ciężkich ran, próbował zapobiec dalszemu postępowi masakry poprzez zastrzelenie Makarowa niestety na próżno gdyż w końcu upadł na ziemię z powodu utraty dużej ilości krwi. Został jednak uratowany a od czasu masakry, żywił ogromną nienawiść do Władimira za jego zdradę i brutalne działania przeciwko własnym rodakom. Zagrożenie ze strony Shepherda Z czasem, kryjówki Makarowa i jego ludzi zostały zlokalizowane we dwóch możliwych miejscach, do których zostaje wysłany oddział Task Force 141. Gary "Roach" Sanderson i Simon "Ghost" Riley zdobywają informacje z kryjówki na Kaukazie jednak po dojściu do SL, zostają zdradzeni przez Shepherda który ich zabija i zabiera dysk z informacjami ze sobą. Generał pragnie pomścić poległych pięć lat temu 30000 Marines likwidując samego Makarowa, przeprowadzić zmasowany kontratak na wojska rosyjskie pokonując je i zatrzeć wszelkie ślady swoich oszustw. Wojska Makarowa zostają zaatakowane przez Kompanię Cieni Shepherda na złomowisku samolotów. John Price kontaktuje się z terrorystą w celu wyciągnięcia informacji o Shepherdzie jednocześnie wykorzystując fakt, że Shepherd ma wszystko czego trzeba by dorwać Makarowa. Ten podaje dokładną lokalizację generała–zdrajcy. Mimo iż walka między Kompanią Cieni a Wewnętrznym Kręgiem pozostała nierozstrzygnięta, Makarow zdołał przeżyć i się ukryć. Eskalacja konfliktu Makarow powraca w ''Modern Warfare 3, gdzie żąda od prezydenta Worszewskiego kodów do wyrzutni głowic atomowych. W tym celu wysłał swoich ludzi na poszukiwania córki prezydenta, Aleny Worszewskiej, w celu zmuszenia go do podania mu kodów. W międzyczasie, za pomocą broni chemicznej zaatakował największe miasta europejskie (Paryż, Londyn, Hamburg etc.) po czym Rosja przeprowadza inwazję na cały kontynent europejski. Gdy John Price miał zamiar dokonać zamachu na Makarowa, ten zabił jego ważnych sojuszników, rosyjskiego lojalistę – Kamarowa, a także Johna "Soapa" MacTavisha. Śmierć Po zakończeniu III wojny światowej, Makarow ukrywał się w hotelu, w Dubaju. Price i Jurij zdobyli informacje o miejscu jego położenia i zaatakowali hotel. Makarow próbował uciec helikopterem jednak Price w ostatniej chwili się go złapał, zabił pilota niechcący niszcząc też sterowanie. Helikopter rozbił się na dachu gdzie Makarow miał już zamiar dobić kapitana jednak w ostatniej chwili pojawił się Jurij który postrzelił Władimira. Ten mimo to przeżył i zabił Jurija strzałem w głowę. Rozwścieczony utratą kolejnego sojusznika, John wstaje i rzuca się na Makarowa brutalnie bijąc go po twarzy po czym owija sznur wokół jego szyi i rozbija szklany dach przez co obaj mężczyźni wpadają do środka. Makarow ginie w wyniku powieszenia, Price natomiast odnosi jedynie niewielkie rany. Akty terroryzmu 2001 * Umieszczenie bomby w jednym z moskiewskich autobusów. 29 osób zabitych, 19 rannych. * Zbombardowanie stacji metra Piccadily Circus w Londynie za pomocą wypełnionego ładunkami wybuchowymi wagonu. 407 ofiar śmiertelnych. * Masakra w domu handlowym GUM w Moskwie. 87 zabitych. 2002 * Porwanie greckiego tankowca na Morzu Śródziemnym. Dwóch załogantów tankowca i kilku marynarzy patrolujących teren zamordowano przed wpłaceniem okupu w wys. 3 milionów dolarów. * Zabójstwo trzech żołnierzy rosyjskich wojsk lądowych. * Kradzież 1,5 miliona dolarów z siedziby banku ZBW. 2003 * Prześladowania osób związanych z prozachodnimi grupami w północnej części Kakuazu (wliczając zamachy na przywódców politycznych, ataki bombowe oraz zamordowanie dziennikarza śledczego Ilii Łowicza). * Atak bombowy na budynki rządowe w Kazachstanie. 245 zabitych. * Dowodzenie akcją porwania dwóch samolotów liniowych, 378 ofiar śmiertelnych. w tym 8 porywaczy. 2004 * Obrabowanie banku w Stambule. * Porwanie 15 uczniów z Rosji, 5 martwych. * Zbombardowanie dwóch ambasad w Afryce; 28 zabitych, 39 rannych, 9 ciężko rannych, 2 zmarło w szpitalu. 2005 * Napad na ciężarówki w Moskwie, kradzież trzech milionów rubli; trzech ochroniarzy zabitych. * Uprowadzenie statku wycieczkowego na Morzu Bałtyckim, pasażerowie z Ameryki torturowani, aż do wpłaty pięciu milionów dolarów okupu. 2006 * Obrabowanie instytucji państwowych na ponad 32 miliony rubli * Zamordowanie znanego brytyjskiego projektanta – Roba Millingtona. * Zamordowanie trzech lotników amerykańskich stacjonujących w Turkmenistanie. * Pomoc w koordynacji ataku Dżandżawidzi i armii sudańskiej przeciw buntownikom; zamieszanie w pogwałcenie praw człowieka. 2007 * Schwytanie i egzekucja wysłannika Mossadu do Ukrainy w celu zbadania powiązań Makarowa z islamskimi ekstremistami. * Zamordowanie pakistańskiego polityka – Hasniego Al'Bury. * Wysadzenie w powietrze gazociągu rosyjsko-niemieckiego na terenie Białorusi. * Kradzież klejnotów wartych 15 milionów dolarów z siedziby syberyjskiej spółki górniczej. 2008 * Zamach bombowy w szwedzkim sklepie meblarskim w Sankt Petersburgu, 100 ofiar. * Zasadzka na samochód FSB, 5 agentów zabitych. * Porwanie i zamordowanie żony i córki właściciela spółki SibGaz. 2009 * Atak bombowy na biura amerykańskiego koncernu naftowego w Baku. 3 ofiary śmiertelne. * Udaremniony zamach bombowy na angielską szkołę w Moskwie. * Umieszczenie ładunków wybuchowych na stadionie piłkarskim w Moskwie; sprawa wyciszona, by nie dawać reklamy Makarowowi. * Nielegalny handel (broń, narkotyki i żywy towar) na wartość ponad dwóch milionów. * Operacje w Rwandzie, Sierra Leone i Kosowie. 2010 * Masakra w Estońskim szpitalu 120 zabitych, 10 rannych, 2 ciężko rannych. * Porwanie około 200 lojalistów i rozstrzelanie ich. 2011 * Detonacja ładunku nuklearnego co spowodowało śmierć 30 tys. Marines. 2016 * Masakra na Lotnisku Międzynarodowym Zachajewa, która rozpętała wojnę amerykańsko-rosyjską; 237 zabitych, 19 rannych * Porwanie prezydenta Rosji, liczba ofiar wśród agentów FSO nieznana. * Atak chemiczny na Europę; liczba ofiar nieznana. Ciekawostki * Zaraz po Khaled Al-Asadzie i Imranie Zachajewie, jest to najbardziej znienawidzona postać w podserii Modern Warfare. * Makarow jest wielokrotnie uznawany za jednego z najlepszych złoczyńców w serii Call of Duty. * W odświeżonej wersji gry Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, można go zabić jeszcze przed wydarzeniami z Modern Warfare 3. Jest oczywiście uznawane za niekanoniczne. * Jest to główny złoczyńca trylogii Modern Warfare. To on przyczynił się do wybuchu III wojny światowej która to była głównym wątkiem w większości gier z tejże podserii. Miał również większy wpływ na dziejące się wydarzenia niż ktokolwiek inny. Galeria Makarov profile.jpg Vladimir Makarov Summary.png Vladimir Makarov Combat Card.png Vladimir-Makarov-vladimir-makarov-call-of-duty-28685527-200-200.gif Makarov1996.png Makarov Just About To Kill Captain Price.jpg Vladimir Makarov's corpse Dust To Dust MW3.png en:Vladimir Makarov Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Call of Duty Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Najemnicy Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Nemezis Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Zabójcy Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Faszyści Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Czyste Zło Kategoria:Ludobójcy Kategoria:Geniusze zbrodni Kategoria:Fałszerze Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z alternatywnych rzeczywistości Kategoria:Skorumpowani urzędnicy Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Bogacze Kategoria:Fanatycy Kategoria:Zło konieczne Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Thrillerów Kategoria:Totalitaryści Kategoria:Spiskowcy Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Ekstrawaganccy Kategoria:Zawierający umowy Kategoria:Szantażyści Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Szowińiści Kategoria:Supremacjonaliści Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:Typ zależny od wersji Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Paranoicy Kategoria:Zło z przeszłości Kategoria:Przyjaciel bohatera Kategoria:Prawa ręka Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Uzurpatorzy Kategoria:Gwałciciele Kategoria:Niewidoczni Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Egoiści Kategoria:Lubiący rządzić się innymi Kategoria:Mający urojenia Kategoria:Watażkowie Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Dyscyplinarni Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Anarchiści Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Znęcający się psychicznie Kategoria:Mizantropi Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Egzekutorzy Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Tytułowi Kategoria:Barbarzyńcy Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Mizoginiści Kategoria:Dilerzy narkotyków Kategoria:Handlarze broni Kategoria:Wrabiacze Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Wielkie zło Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Poszukiwacze mocnych wrażeń Kategoria:Malwersanci Kategoria:Hegemoni Kategoria:Spokrewnieni z bohaterem Kategoria:Truciciele Kategoria:Dziedzice Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Malwersanci Kategoria:Wymuszacze